Facebook profiles
The ''Monster High'' Facebook account hosts a number of exclusive profiles in its information section. These profiles are limited to characters with dolls released already or planned for a future release. Currently, the section is some months behind and misses several characters who've had doll releases by now. Profiles Abbey Bominable Abbey may look a little chilly on the outside, but on the inside, she's all heart. She's the 16-year-old daughter of the Yeti and is an exchange student from up north – so you know she's got mad moves when she hits the snow on her board. Have you caught a glimpse of that ice around her neck? She rocks that crystal to keep all of her surroundings at the perfect temperature…ice cold. Her straightforward style can be a little intimidating, especially for the guys, and though rumor has it that a lot of guys want to ask her out; most are afraid she'll tell them specifically why she's saying “No.” Abbey is also very strong, a fact that a certain bully recently found out. Oh, and watch out for her pet wooly mammoth, Shiver. She has a big personality and is just as strong willed as Abbey. Clawd Wolf Lurking to make friends with a star casketball player and captain of the MH football team? Well Clawd Wolf is totally your monster. As the 17-year-old son of The Werewolf, Clawd has fierce composure on and off the field. Sometimes he sheds a little, so watch out for stray hair, but the plus side is he always has a lint brush when you need one! Careful not to throw anything when he's around - he will get distracted. Oh, and and if you ever need his help, make sure to feed him first. He totally thinks with his stomach. He's loyal to his pack even when his sisters Clawdeen and Howleen are doing their beast to push his buttons– but they are always there for each other when a monster problem needs to be tackled. Clawd's gargoyle bulldog, Rockseena, is so screeching cool! They play fetch together on the football field at school on weekends and sometimes I can't tell who's having more fun. Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen is furrrocious. As the 15-year-old daughter of The Werewolf, she comes from a huge family and needs to have her own style to stand out. She's a fierce monsterista, immortalized in the Monster High halls for her intense eyes and prominent canines. Plus she has tons of hair that she always styles in furrrociously unique ways (all the ghouls want to copy her freaky-fab style). I'm pretty sure she could win America's Top Monster. She loves to tear up the soccer field, and just might make team captain if she put her claws to it. Crescent, her pet kitten, is scary-cute (and has the softest, fuzzy fur ever)! Cleo de Nile Cleo totally rules Monster High. She's the daughter of The Mummy and her tightly wound wrappings are not only a sign of her monster heritage, but are also a royally awesome fashion statement. She has to be careful though – if she's not wrapped in at least one bandage, she'll disappear into dust. Technically, the ghoul is 5,842 years-old but is only now getting the chance to be a teenager (can you believe she was perfectly preserved in a royal burial chamber for thousands of years?). Thanks to many years in totally tight quarters, she's way afraid of the dark… but don't tell her I told you that. Her Egyptian cobra, Hissette can be a little ghastly from time to time, but I hear her hiss is way worse than her bite. Deuce Gorgon Deuce rocks…literally! He's 16 and the son of Medusa, so be careful not to look into his eyes. Seriously, that's why he wears those freaky-fab shades all the time. If you look too long into his eyes – poof – you're stone. Thank goth it's not permanent. His green reptilian scales and snake mohawk make all the ghouls in school swoon. He loves rocking out to his fave music - rock and metal, of course - and when he's not winning battle of the bands or playing casketball, he's probably chillin' with this two-tailed pet rat Perseus. Draculaura Draculaura is a vegetarian vampire. (I know, it's totally fangtastic, right?) She's 1,599 years old and the daughter of Count Dracula, but don't expect to find any all black outfits in her wardrobe. Instead she prefers to splash in some cheery pink and accessorize with her frilly umbrella, which makes it so much easier to walk in the sun. It really sucks that she can't see her reflection in the mirror – I mean how does she know if her makeup and hair are just right? Of course, she has over one thousand years of practice. Oh, and she has a scary-cute pet bat, Count Fabulous, who she's always dressing up in the cutest little outfits! Frankie Stein Frankie might only be 15 days old, but ghoul's already got a sinister teenage style- formed with the help of her freaky-fab friends, of course. She's the daughter of Frankenstein, and like him, has the most creeperific stitches holding her limbs in place. Downside of stitches? Occasionally they come loose, and always at the worst possible moments! Luckily, Frankie really knows how to pull herself together in a bind. Plus, when she's excited she sparks at the bolts! So cool. She also has this totally voltage dog named Watzit. It's fun to watch her play dead with him in the park after school. Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia is the 16-year-old daughter of The Zombies (such an UHHH-mazing family)! Her trademark white, horn-rimmed glasses define her “geek chic” style. She may not be flashy but she doesn't disappear into the zombie masses. The ghoul just can't function without a schedule, and take my advice - don't spring last minute changes on her. She might freak out! If you catch her in the halls, make sure to remember she walks rather slowly. Oh yeah, and if you have a hard time understanding her, it's because she only speaks…UHHH…zombie! She also has a pet owl, Sir Hoots A Lot, who's a total hoot. Holt Hyde DJ Hyde is the 16-year-old son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde. His style is always on fire, and sometimes so is his temper! Don't take it personally if he flares up at you, it happens every once in a while. He spends a ton of time apologizing for it afterward. Blazing beats can always be heard blasting when he's around. He has mad DJ skills and he never goes anywhere without his headphones! Hyde has a smoking tattoo on his back of a yin yang symbol and a pet chameleon named Crossfade who is as versatile as he is. Jackson Jekyll Jackson Jekyll is the scary cute 16-year-old son of Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't met him yet; he has a tendency to disappear from time to time. In fact, some monsters around here think he's a little unreliable since he doesn't always follow through on his promises. If you're lurking to catch sight of him, creep over to the Mad Science Lab or the casketball court – he's always chilling at one or the other with his pet chameleon, Crossfade. Word to the wise; once you do find him be careful what kind of music is blaring from your iCoffin. Jackson hates loud music. Trust me, you don't want to freak him out! Lagoona Blue Lagoona is a deep-sea cool 15-year-old ghoul. As daughter of the Sea Monster she inherited webbed fingers and fins. This part of her “surf monster chic” style helps her swim circles around the competition as MH swim team captain. If you ever need a little monsturizer, hit her up. She keeps tons of it in her locker because her skin totally dries out if she's out of the water for too long! And that fishbowl purse that's always by her side? She keeps her pet piranha Neptuna in there for safecreeping. Nefera de Nile Nefera may be older than the Egyptian royal tombs, but she doesn't look a day over 5,000 (years, that is). Like her younger sister, Cleo, Nefera has a bit of a superiority complex; it probably comes from being the next in line to her father's throne, a fact that she is constantly pointing out to Cleo. Nefera likes to think she's perfect, but we all know she has her moments – everyone does! Plus she has the most charming pet scarab, Azura, who literally brings her the sun whenever she desires. Operetta Caught sight of my ghoul, Operetta, haunting the halls lately? She's kind of hard to miss with her rockabilly style and hotrod red hair. Her dad is the Phantom of the Opera, so you know she's inherited some mad musical chops. Just be careful if you hear her sing live. There's something about her voice that really drives monsters crazy! At sixteen, she's already a bit of a perfectionist and she absolutely hates being told what to do. Oh, and keep an eye out for Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs (he's her pet spider). He's unlike anything you've ever seen in this unlife. Spectra Vondergeist Seen Spectra floating through any walls lately? Keep your eye on this ghoul because she's always appearing out of thin air! Spectra is the wicked cool 16-year-old daughter of The Ghosts who always has her see-through finger on the pulse of Monster High. She'll deny it, but she's been known to fill in the gaps of missing information with her own ghostly imaginings! Some student bodies even think she's the ghoul behind the anonymous MH advice column "Oh My Oracle," but that rumor is still unconfirmed. If you run across a sneaky little ghost ferret, don't fret! It's just Rhuen, Spectra's scary-cute mischievous pet. Toralei Stripe Purrhaps you've already met the ghoul who really knows how to bring the drama to Monster High? Her name is Toralei and she absolutely loves risking one of her nine lives to live on the edge with her BFF's Meowlody and Purrsephone. Careful not to rub her the wrong way, though. Getting on her bad side is so not recommended. She loves playing cat and mouse with other monsters, just to see what happens and sometimes that can get her into some pretty hot water. She may be a little rough around the edges, but what she lacks in tact, her pet saber-tooth tiger cub, Sweet Fang, makes up for in cuddles. So scary-cute! Category:Profiles